1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf bags and more particularly to a golf bag that is convertible to a golf cart and shipping case.
2. With the current state of the art golf equipment, golfers first purchase a golf bag and clubs, then a folding golf cart for those occasions when walking is desired, then a secure golf bag cover for commercial travel. In addition, a golfer must carry a pair of spiked shoes, either in an additional handbag when traveling, or in the car trunk when driving to a golf course for a match. In addition, the golfer must carry towels to clean the golf clubs during play or to wipe persperation during play. Additional equipment includes spare golf balls, tees, insect repellent, etc. Current golf bags have one or two pockets affixed to the bag in an effort to provide sufficient storage space. There is, however, insufficient space to carry larger objects such as golf shoes.
In addition to the golf bag, many golfers also own golf carts, which can fold into relatively compact arrangement for carrying in the trunk of a car or storage in a cart shed of a country club.
Another requirement is for a secure carrying bag for carrying a golf bag on a vacation or business trip. The bag must be stiff enough to withstand the rigors of moving along a conveyor belt in an air terminal but still be light enough to carry to the ckeck-in counter at the air terminal. The combined weight of a golf bag and the carrying bag makes the transportation of golf clubs s greater burden than a golf bag by itself, however, a golf bag will not retain golf clubs securely during travel.